Science vessel
science vessel]] ]] In starship classification, a science vessel (aka science ship or research vessel) was a limited-role starship. It was not well armed, but instead carried several laboratories, advanced sensors, and in some cases, advanced deflector shields. ( ; ) Ships of this class were used for scientific research missions, such as observing the collapse of a star, mapping newly discovered planets and nebulae, or simply being an isolated location for hazardous experiments. ( ; ) Most science vessels were not designed for long term missions, and were often dispatched following discoveries made by non-science vessels. ( ) In the 2260s of the alternate reality, information on Starfleet and non-Starfleet science vessels was located in the Federation database. ( ) In early-2350, the Romulan science vessel Talvath, operating under the direction of the Dr. Telek R'Mor began an extended three-year scientific mission under the direction of the Romulan Astrophysical Academy. The following year, the Talvath encountered a micro-wormhole in Sector 1385 of the Alpha Quadrant. It was here that its crew discovered the , which was located in the Delta Quadrant, however, twenty-years in the future. ( ) In 2364, after the had traveled over 2,700,000 light years from Federation space with the help of Kosinski and the Traveler, Jean-Luc Picard suggested that they should return and that "Starfleet can use Kosinski's technique to bring back a pure science vessel to do even more." ( ) In 2365, Captain Picard proposed requesting a Federation science vessel to their location in the Morgana Quadrant, to better study an unknown void discovered there by the , prior to its entrapment in the phenomenon. ( ) When Rabal and Serova wished to draw the attention of Starfleet and the Federation of the plight warp drive was causing their homeworld in 2370, Jean-Luc Picard suggested that, rather than their seemingly unorthodox means of getting attention, they should have made a request through the Federation Science Council. Rabal argued that the Council's resources wre limited, and that "It would have taken over a year before they dispatched a science ship to come and evaluate our work." Data later suggested that they "ask the Federation Science Council to send a research vessel to this area. A more detailed investigation would resolve many of our questions." ( ) Later that year, the picked up a request for emergency assistance from a Federation science ship in the Topin system. This was a ploy devised by Ro Laren aboard a Maquis raider, to lure the Enterprise in so that she could steal a supply of medkits. ( ) Science vessels by race * Federation science vessel ** ** ** ** * Frunalian science vessel * Monean research vessel * Romulan science ship * Voth research vessel Science vessels by designation ;Named * * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) (originally) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * T'Vran * Talvath * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) ;Unnamed * Alien science vessel * Emory's research ship * Federation science vessels (24th century) * Taylor's science vessel * Vulcan science vessel (22nd century) * Vulcan science vessel (24th century) Appendices Background information A line cut from an early draft of referred to a Vulcan science vessel, named the , which had requested permission to dock at Deep Space 9, and was granted to put in at Docking Bay Three. External link * de:Wissenschaftsschiff ja:科学調査艦 nl:Wetenschappelijk schip Category:Spacecraft classifications Category:Spacecraft classifications (alternate reality)